A Moment Alone
by The Neliel Tu
Summary: *The game, not the show* Bobby finally snags a moment alone with MK to talk about the argument with Lucas, smut happens. Some errors because I was as impatient to write this as these two were to get together again, finally. One shot.


"Remember when me and Lucas nearly got into it because he'd coupled up with MK?"

MK was positively dying to get a proper moment alone with Bobby, not just so she could steal a kiss, but so she could find out just what happened. She wasn't so used to being fought over. Before coming to Love Island, she'd been single for about six months, after ending a six year relationship.

She'd thought "this is just what I need". She wanted love, but had been open to any possibility. As soon as she'd seen Bobby, it was all over. She had felt that spark immediately. She recalled the way her breath caught in her throat before she announced that she'd be coupling up with him.

It was hard to find Bobby alone, but she found him sleeping in the bed next to hers. She woke with a start around 2am, rubbing sleep from her bleary eyes as she made her way to the kitchen. She sat at the counter, illuminated by the glow of a teal nightlight. She felt restless, but she was still too tired to move. The darkness enveloped her, save for her small neon bubble.

She looked up when she heard shuffling footsteps, and smiled slowly when Bobby wandered in to the light.

"Hey," she breathed.

"Hey," he paused, smile lighting on his lips. "I thought I'd heard you get up."

"Can't sleep, either?" She asks, and he shakes his head.

"I've just been tossing and turning, in and out." He sighs. "What has you awake at this hour?" He asks, cocking his head.

"I just...well, it's a lot of things, I guess," she frowns. "Mind if we go somewhere a little more...private?"

Bobby grins, a blush heating his cheeks. "I reckon we could find somewhere."

He takes her hand and leads her to the roof terrace. The fairy lights illuminate it enough so that they can see each other clearly. MK locks the door behind them, and Bobby raises his eyebrows.

"I can't stop thinking about what you said," she starts, frowning. "About how you and Lucas almost got into it..." she trails off.

"Right, well, you'll find out eventually anyway." Bobby stretches his hand out before his face, studying it for a long moment. He seems oddly vulnerable in this moment, as though he's toying with drawing back and denying you this story. He thinks better of that idea.

"I wasn't too upset with how the recoupling went until you left," he says, reaching out to take your hand in his. "Basically, I figured we'd be back together in no time. But then, you all left and new girls came in." He frowns, shaking his head. "I'd wanted to have words with Lucas, but the other guys told me it was a bad idea." His frown deepens.

"Anyway, I wish I'd gotten that chat before the recoupling. I reckon things could have gone differently."

"I would much rather have had you pack my bag," MK says.

"Lucas was really trying to turn your head, but I saw how cold you were toward him at the firepit. I wouldn't forget something like that." Bobby glowers at a memory, and MK starts, she's never seen him angry before. "The first chance he got, he's grafting hard on some other girl, before we even saw the video from Casa Amor.

"So after we see the video, and you're in it, nibbling on some bloke's ear, and he's loving it—"

"I can explain that!" She interrupts, and Bobby brightens as he laughs softly.

"Look, I trust you, MK, but Lucas didn't, obviously." He wrinkles his nose in distaste. "As soon as we saw that video, he used it as an excuse, 'well clearly she's bringing someone back, so what's it going to matter if I graft?' But he'd already been grafting with Blake that whole time!" Bobby narrows his eyes, but squeezes your hand. "Anyway, I figured that your part in that video was just your challenge. That was the only time we saw you in it, anyway."

"Yeah, it was, I had to make one of the boys blush." She sighs. "I just made something up about being tense all over, none of them caught my eye the way you keep doing," she says, lacing her fingers through his. He's blushing, but he still has more to say.

"It all kicked off in the kitchen, one afternoon. The girls were off getting ready for the evening, and I was making tea for some of the others." He rolls his eyes. "Got roped into it to try and keep the peace, figures, right?"

MK nods, she can relate all too well to putting out fires.

"Lucas comes in, sees me, and turns to leave. I'm like, well, that's just odd, so I yell out 'hey, come and have a chat,'" Bobby shakes his head. "He looked at me like I had lobsters climbing out of my ears."

isn't that a line from a movie? you think.

"So I decided, on the fly, that it was time to confront him. I walked over to him, and said something like 'we need to have this out, you've been avoiding me since you took my girl.' He sparked right off at that."

You watch him as he struggles to tell the story, and you take his hand in both of yours, squeezing reassuringly. He brightens, resolved to tell you everything.

"I've not been avoiding you," Lucas snaps, and Bobby waves his hands in front of his face helplessly.

"No need for hostility!" He shakes his head. "It's just that, you know, we all live here. We've got things to talk about."

"I don't think we do." Lucas turns as though to leave, but Bobby grabs his shoulder and turns him back.

"No, we're talking now." Bobby's voice is suddenly firm. "First of all, why the hell did you pick MK if she wasn't even your first choice?" It wasn't lost on Bobby that Lucas' speech had been the most halfhearted in the group. Even Gary's short speech was more heartfelt.

"Right, you noticed that," Lucas says, rather than asks. Bobby narrows his eyes.

"I also noticed that you wasted no time grafting on someone else."

"With MK's chilly reception, I doubt she'll be coming back alone." Lucas retorts, and Bobby laughs harshly.

"Right, because there's no one else in here who wants her, is that right?" Bobby doesn't realize he's raising his voice until Rahim, Gary, and Noah walk in.

"Bobby, you saw the video." Lucas shakes his head, incredulously. "If you think she's coming back alone, I guess you're dumber than you look."

Gary steps forward, something clearly on his mind. "Look, mate, maybe this isn't the best time to bring this up, but I tried to turn her head," he says to Bobby. Bobby raises an eyebrow, but waits for Gary to continue. "She basically told me 'thanks, but no thanks,' and I'm sure—"

"That doesn't mean anything! Didn't you see the video? There's not a chance she's not cracking on!" Lucas' eyes flash with anger.

"Look," Bobby draws in a deep breath as if to stay cool. "We won't know for sure until they get back, but I trust her." He looks at Noah, who nods. "I don't know if you remember, but I've been coupled up with her for most of our time here. I think I'd know by now if she wasn't into me."

"What if she's just playing you to get to the end? If she finds someone she likes more..."

"Then I'll deal with that if it happens, but for now, I'm staying loyal to her."

Rahim looks around. "Where's Jakub?" He frowns.

"I don't really want to know," Noah says with a shudder.

"We've been arguing about this since the day the girls left, isn't it time we give it a rest?" Lucas interrupts the sleuthing.

"I don't think I can, to be honest with you." Bobby's eyes are dark, unreadable. He studies his nails, frowning. "I know I keep my cards close to my chest, and I'm only going to say this one time, but I want it to be clear to all of you." He draws in a deep, shuddering breath, as if willing himself the courage to continue.

"MK is the most important girl in the world to me, and if I lose her to a Casa Amor bloke, I'll know that it was fair play." He meets Lucas' eyes, his expression impassable, but deadly serious. "But if I lose her because of you, well, hows that fair?" Bobby seems to shake himself. Rahim throws an arm around Bobby, and Noah does the same. Gary pats him on the back.

"You didn't even want her, you just got up there after someone else went for—" Bobby stops himself from saying a name, suddenly acutely aware of his current company. They all knew by now, anyway, but Jakub and Noah had both kind of ruined that plan for him. "You knew MK and I have history, yet—"

"I thought she'd wanted to explore something new." Lucas frowns. "And you picked last. You really thought no one else would pick her?"

Bobby's gaze flicks over to Rahim, and then Gary. "Well, Gary did say he tried to turn MK's head," Bobby says, but there's a mischievous glint in his eyes as he winks at Gary.

"Nah, mate, I wouldn't have done that to you." Gary throws his hands up.

Rahim shakes his head. "Neither would I. I know how much she means to you."

"I guess I should have known," Bobby sighs. "Look, maybe one day we can put this in the past and be mates, but for now I can't even look at you without flaring up." He sighs. "I'm not much for fighting, I think we all know that," he says, shooting a glance at Gary. "If she comes back single and you've put her in danger, Lucas, just remember what I've said here, tonight."

"It's just a game," Lucas says, softly. He's looking at Bobby with something that looks like newfound respect.

"Anyway, that's basically all that happened." Bobby looks drained, and MK draws him to her for a hug. He relaxes into her arms, his body melting against hers. This is the most contact they've had in days, and she feels her heart racing.

"Thank you for telling me," MK breathes into his neck. He runs his fingers through her hair, and she shivers in delight.

"How did you feel, waiting at the firepit?" Bobby asks suddenly, pulling away just enough so he can look at her.

"Honestly?" She bites her lip, sheepishly. "I was absolutely bricking it."

"And when I came out alone?" His eyes are sparkling mischievously.

"It took every ounce of willpower not to tackle you right there and then."

"Oh?" He raises his eyebrows.

"I just wanted to hold you, but that might've been a little off." She scoffs. "I'm not Hope, after all."

"Hey," Bobby smiles, brushing his nose against hers. "I wouldn't have complained. I felt the same." He runs his fingers down her back, and she slowly trails her hands up to cup his face.

"How much longer do you think you can stand not kissing me?" She breathes, and he answers her by closing the gap between their lips. She deepens the kiss, coiling her arms around his neck. When they pull away for breath, they realize they're on the ground.

"Again?" She laughs. Bobby grins.

"Maybe we really /will/ have 50 first kisses."

"If they're all like that, I don't mind," MK traces her thumb along his cheek. "While I've got you here..." she rolls onto her back, pulling him on top of her. His eyes widen incredulously for a split second, then a vulnerable look replaces it.

"MK..." he leans down, resting his cheek against hers as he buries his face in her hair. She smells sweet, almost like a cupcake.

"I'm here," she says, simply, and he leans back up to meet her eyes.

"I honestly was such a mess. I thought...I really thought I was gonna lose you." He loses his hand in your hair, fingers idly massaging your scalp. "I kept thinking about what Lucas said, and sorta started convincing myself that you were going to come back with someone." His eyes are dark, but there's still a vulnerable tone in his voice. He's collecting himself.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it, I haven't really been myself since you've been gone." He sighs. "I'm just really glad you're back." He bends down to kiss MK, and she gasps softly against his mouth. At first, his kiss is gentle, but he gradually builds up the passion until both of them are panting. She wraps her legs around his waist, and he never knew he could need someone so much, but looking into MK's eyes he feels like he's home.

His breath catches in his throat as he makes to speak, but he kisses her again instead. He can feel her warm body wrapping around him, as though she's trying to meld them into one person. Her kisses are hungry, yearning, and he feels like they've been apart for years rather than days.

"God, I've missed you," he breathes, and MK considers how jarring it is that he's so serious in this moment. "You're the butter to my cream," he jokes, and MK giggles and rolls her eyes.

"You really missed an opportunity there," she teases, and he snorts softly, beaming.

"I thought you were too classy to be the eclair to my cream filling," he says, and she brings her face to his, stopping just short of their lips meeting.

"Right now, there's nothing I'd rather be." Her voice is husky with desire, and Bobby's eyebrows raise just about off of his face.

"Oh!" He grins and fumbles in his pocket. "I suppose I could make a rubber proposal," he teases, and MK rolls her eyes again.

"You'd better get down on one knee and do it proper, then," MK says, a mischievous grin lighting on her lips. Bobby takes it to heart even if he knows she's kidding.

"Sit down on that bench!" He tells her, and she opens her mouth to say something. He puts his fingers to his lips and shakes his head, and she sighs in feigned exasperation as she sits on the bench.

Bobby gets down on one knee, holding the condom out as though it's a ring box. "MK, I brought you here tonight because I have something very important to ask you," he pauses for dramatic effect. "Will you do me the honor of being the eclair to my cream filling?"

MK bursts into laughter and takes the condom from him. "I will! I will!" She barely keeps her voice low in her excitement. She pulls him in for a hug, then draws back to kiss him. He plays with the straps on her top, and she pulls back, biting her lip seductively at him. "I could get that out of your way..."

"I mean, I wouldn't mind," he says, trying to play it cool. She pulls off her top in slow motion, teasing him. His breath catches in his throat as he watches her from half lidded eyes. As soon as she drops her top to the floor, he's hungrily kissing her collarbone, up her neck, and then down to her breasts. She moans almost imperceptibly as he takes a nipple between his teeth, nibbling softly.

Her body jerks, and she feels desire pooling between her legs. She can't take it anymore, and she pushes him onto his back on the floor. Wordlessly, she slides off his pants, condom between her teeth. She feels like there's not much time left, and all she can think about is that she wants him inside of her, and /now/.

His hard length springs out of his boxers in slow motion, and she bites her lip to keep from gasping out loud. She studies him from under long lashes, and sees that his face is flushed, his eyes wide with desire. Despite her needs, she can't help herself but to take him in her mouth. He groans softly, breathing out 'fuck.'

She's impatient, however, and she looks up at him. He's watching her through heavy eyes, drunk on her every move. She opens the condom wrapper with her teeth and poises it carefully at his tip. With one swift move, she rolls it down his shaft with just her lips. He gasps and struggles to keep his hips still, but they buck gently anyway. She grins as she kisses his tip, loses her bottoms and poises herself.

His face is rapt with desire, admiration, and something she can't place. She lowers herself just enough so that just his tip enters her, and she feels his body tremor as he tries to be patient. She flattens her hands on his bare chest.

"You really are the queen of delayed gratification," he breathes, and she begins to slide down, but stops short, teasing him. She makes minute movements, and she can see the desire, hot in his eyes. He can't take it anymore, without a word he pulls her down to him until she's full, and she cries out sharply in pleasure.

"Tease," he breathes as she straddles him. Her hair bounces around her shoulders as they move in time together. He can't tear his eyes off of hers. They're his favorite part of her.

"At least I follow through," she says, and he can't help to smile. It seems to have become their favorite exchange as of late. He uses her wrists to pull her down to him, biting at her neck as her hips grind out a rhythm meant only for him. His teeth dig in, and she can tell by his hot breath he's trying to stifle his own sounds of pleasure. She suddenly thinks of the islanders sleeping soundly below them, and a mischievous grin flits across her face.

He doesn't notice, his face buried in her neck, no doubt leaving marks. 'Do I care?' MK asks herself, and decides that no, she doesn't mind. She curls her fingers around the back of his head, lifting his face closer to her. The pain and pleasure mingle and she gasps amongst her shallow breaths. Bobby reaches between them, searching for her clit even in his daze. She pulls away, allowing him better access as she continues her rhythm. He works feverishly, his face a study in desire.

He always puts her first, in every situation. Usually, he likes to get her off before he even penetrates, but she didn't give him the chance this time.

With everyone else she'd ever been with, she'd always been able to feel the orgasm building up, (assuming they even thought about it) but with him it always hit her unexpectedly, and she couldn't put her finger on why. It felt electric with him, and tonight was no different. His skillful fingers combined with his length inside her pushed her over the edge in no time. She couldn't keep herself from crying out before falling limp to Bobby's chest.

Luckily for him, his release followed almost immediately, and they lay in each other's arms, panting and sweaty. For a long time, neither one spoke. They lay catching their breath in the afterglow. MK felt completely satisfied, even after Bobby extricated himself to take care of business with the condom.

He was back at her side in an instant, drawing her into his arms. "Let's spend the night up here," he says, smiling. MK looks up at him dreamily.

"And the rest of the summer, too."

"Don't you wish we could?" He brushes her hair out of her face, kissing her forehead tenderly. He hands her her clothes, sighing as he pulls his own back on. "I know the door is locked," he says as he helps her with her garments. "But..."

"I know," MK says, studying him. He flushes under her gaze.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to this." He admits, and now MK frowns.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just, you're so gorgeous and I'm..." He waves at himself. "I'm me."

"That's why I like you." She leans forward to kiss his nose. "You should relax." She pulls him in for a tender hug and her voice catches in her throat. "I care about you so much," she whispers into his hair. He squeezes her tightly to him, almost protectively.

He draws back, holding her at arms length as though to look at her for the first time. "But MK, seriously," he says, his eyes glimmering with mischief. "Have you not seen the other boys in here?"

"Honestly, Bobby, they're hot...but ultimately they aren't you."

"Whoa," he breathes, looking into her eyes for a long time. "I just, I look at you sometimes and think 'how can someone this hot and sweet not only exist, but be so into me?' MK, what did I do to get so lucky?"

"It's what you said and how you said it on the first day. Everyone mentioned my appearance, but I could tell you saw beyond that." She blushes, suddenly feeling naked even with clothes on. "There's something so different about you, and I had to know if our sparks could ignite fires."

"And?" He tilts his head, smiling.

"If you don't know, you haven't been paying attention," she teases, leaning in to kiss him. His grin splits his face, and even though they have to leave the terrace, neither of them can stop grinning.


End file.
